Remembering Sunday
by melissa-nicole6
Summary: Based on the song "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low. Enjoy my first one-shot!


Remembering Sunday One Shot

**Wednesday**

The city lights shone through the open window, reflecting off of the countless bottles and cans scattered aimlessly through his bedroom. Clothes were thrown everywhere. The air was filled with neglect and sorrow. A man was sprawled out across his bed; bottle in hand.

He slowly awoke from a nightmare-infested sleep. He put on a crumpled shirt and a pair of old vans. The clock ticked languidly past two-am. His eyes scanned the room, noticing the vast amounts of alcohol lying around.

He stumbled through the mess, and leaned up against the window frame. The sound of the city blew beneath him as he realized what happened. His knees buckled from beneath him and silent sobs were shed. They had been together, but it will never be enough for him now.

**Saturday**

The sun shone through the window. He loved living there. She grabbed his hand and smirked. A simple tug, and they were headed upstairs to his bedroom. She playfully teased him, the smirk never left her mouth, and the sparkle never left her eye. He wanted her, all of her, and she was going to make him work for it.

**Wednesday**

His hands shook as he searched for his cell phone. He pulled it from the tangled sheets.

"Hello," a voice grumbled.

"I'm trying to find my girlfriend. She's my everything." His voice wavered more with every word.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, but have you seen this girl?" He runs his hands through his hair.

"No sorry."

"But she's in my dreams!" He yells at the disconnected line. "She's driving me crazy! I love her!" He grabbed the velvet box from the bedside table and chucked it out the open window. The small box, gone forever, held the only thing he had ever wanted: a life, a family, and a promise of forever, with her.

He was pacing back and fourth through the empty halls. He so badly wanted to change her. He loved her. She loved him, but she would never admit it. She never believed in happy endings.

"How could you ignore this, this feeling of complete and utter bliss?" His voice rose with each word.

He stormed out of his apartment and went knocking on the neighbor's doors. Waking up the entire apartment complex.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

As he moved from unfamiliar face to face, He pleaded with each and every one of them, but they only looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. He only wanted to find his one true love, but no one had answers. They were all intimidated by his mere presence. The smell of alcohol and depression lingered on his skin.

"She's gone away."

"She's no longer here."

"She's moved on."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't know."

"Have you seen this girl?" He screamed down the deserted hallway. In his dreams they had a small house, and two kids. They were so in love. The dreams were so real to him. Had he gone mad? The images of her engagement ring ran through his head.

"She's, well, um… moved away." A man passing by said. He slowly crumpled against the windowpane. His body and mind went completely numb. The rain began to pour down against the windowpane. The large drops rhythmically hit next to his head.

Frustration ran hot through his body. His fist collided with the wall, leaving a large hole. His knuckles slowly bled from the collision. Why had luck never been on his side? He had finally found his forever. He was desperate. Love had driven him completely insane.

**Sunday (Her POV)**

"_I'm not coming back."_ She wrote on the note.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she left his apartment.

"I'm terrified of love." Everyone expected this, but him. He was so in love. She watched as the headlights of the train came barreling down the track.

"I'll watch over you." She whispered for the last time.

**Present Day**

"I promised I'd keep an eye on you." She watched from the clouds that were thousands of feet from the ground.

"I'm finally at home. I'm at peace. I'm at home."

He had finally reached his breaking point. No one would ever be like her. She broke him. He grabbed the bottle of pills from the nightstand and opened it. He had ten pills in one hand and a bottle of Jack in the other.

"I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home." He whispered closing his eyes for the last time.


End file.
